


Oblivion

by smallchittaphon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: This time Donghyuck has truly lost his mind.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a one shot with no intentions of a longer fic because a whole fic would give me a headache so !!

Donghyuck knows how it looks with his hand on the small of the king’s back as he guides him to his seat swiftly— the court of lords will surely have a day and a half with it if Jaehyun doesn’t squash it the moment that arises. He catches Johnny’s gaze from where he’s waiting by the door, hard and cold, trailing them, dropping to the floor only when Donghyuck redacts his hand. Jaehyun beams up at him, hand dragging down his arm before turning to the court, “Johnny, Donghyuck, you may leave. Make sure the cooks are on schedule with the feast for tonight.” 

Donghyuck’s neutral expression doesn’t change but lets Jaehyun squeeze his hand when he knows the kingdom could whisper of a forbidden love if they could catch even the smallest inkling of something— anything such as skinship. He bows once toward Jaehyun, then to the rest of the court before he replies. “Your majesty.” 

He strides past the royal guards, out the doors and he can hear Johnny’s steps speed up to catch him as the door shut tight. “Have you gone mad, Donghyuck?” He bellows, running to stop him short of the east wing. Johnny’s expression leads nothing but anger, it’s not a look Donghyuck likes on him. Not a look he’s ever seen grace his face. He rubs his palms over his face in disbelief, “I’m asking seriously, if you’ve lost your mind? Are you oblivious? Did you not see the way the lords watched you— such fire and excitement in their eyes? I’ve never seen them so hungry but you’ve given them exactly what they’ve been waiting for since Jaehyun’s coronation on a gold platter.” 

Donghyuck’s jaw tightens, “There is nothing there for them to be happy about. Nothing but—”

“The king’s advisor being close enough to your majesty to  _ touch  _ him.” Johnny huffs, “It’s unusual. Any friendship in this kingdom is diplomatic, that’s no secret, but the moment a friendship is not, it’ll be their goal to strip the king of any allies that do not favor them, Donghyuck. Or do you forget we are almost at war with half the lords in that study?” 

His words sting, nothing he didn’t know or was ready for but his fears are vindicated. The reality seeping in and his head coming down from the clouds. He might love Jaehyun and feel as though their connection is real, strong, beautiful and blooming but, every move is one move for the people, for the kingdom. He’s allowed a smidge of happiness, especially when Jaehyun hotly whispers how much he needs him when it’s just them. “And what about you, Johnny? Are we companions merely for an alliance? Do you stand with our king or are you no better than the lords that smile and suck up to him while waiting for him to fail?”

Johnny’s face doesn’t give a clue in on how he feels but his tone does, “You know the answer to that.” He grits through his teeth and Donghyuck does know. He knows because Johnny’s told him, tangled in his sheets, his mouth scorching hot and wet on his, “And I will allow you to continue your little delusion. Not because I don’t care but because you fail to realize that the king is not all that he seems. He is not your ally just because he beds you. He will make sure he is covered first before he thinks of anyone else. Even with your unwavering loyalty and friendship, you will always be Lee Donghyuck, the king’s advisor. ”

Donghyuck’s chest tightens— as though a sword lunges into the depths of his body, blood drawn— Johnny’s eyes cold and unmoving holding his. His nails stinging against his palms as the tears in his eyes dare to roll over his cheeks. Johnny shows no sympathy, “If you choose to question my loyalty to you, you do not deserve it. Even if you are the only person I’ve ever loved in this kingdom Donghyuck, you are as sweet as you are cruel. My heart lays bare in your hands, loyalty unshaken and yet, the king with a kingdom on his back is who you choose. He wouldn’t hesitate to sacrifice you if it means the kingdom stays untouched.” He steps back, into the courtyard and Donghyuck stays rooted in his spot. 

Tears roll down his cheeks, he feels like a child. His heart breaking in ways he can’t express as he watches Johnny seemingly draws back every word uttered in his quarters, every kiss, every touch, every memory and safe haven he’s sought within him— crumbling before his eyes. But he won’t let Johnny win. “You are weak, Johnny. You crumble at the smallest inkling of danger. If your loyalty stays as unmoved as you state, why has a matter so minuscule and false shaken you?” He spits, the anger bubbling and his fingers just over his thigh, the knife Johnny carved for him under his robes. 

Johnny holds his gaze, “You have known this has festered for years. You choose so stupidly and let love be so blind that you cannot see that Jaehyun has picked a queen to rule beside him, one he loves openly and who can benefit from a marriage like that. You think a couple of nights spent in the king’s suite means he loves you?” Johnny blinks his tears away, “You are nothing but a  _ need _ to our majesty. An ally at best but not a lover— _ never  _ a lover. And I, an idiot as well, believed that if I had held on, you’d come around. Well Donghyuck, I am tired of seeing you throw everything away for fruitless love. You are just another advisor on the king’s court to me— nothing more and nothing less.” He whispers, the final punch in Donghyuck’s side as he walks away. 

Donghyuck knows all he’s been told— he’s even accompanied the meetings between Jaehyun and his betrothed in the gardens, watched as Jaehyun’s eyes shined in a way that would never be directed towards him.. Donghyuck’s heart is broken and bared, his lungs caving in as he drops to his knees. Tears flowing down his cheeks as he tries his best to ease the pain. The image of Johnny’s smile on the balcony of his quarters a few nights past flashes in his mind, a shared kiss and warm palms caressing his skin, “I love you, Lee Donghyuck.” He spoke, Donghyuck smiles. Johnny’s lips so warm and comforting after a long day’s work. 

Donghyuck thinks then that Johnny is a man he could grow to love and it isn't until he’s staining his robes with tears that he realizes, he was already in love. 


End file.
